


Clint Barton is an Asshole

by dontbecooler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Texting, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is in love with Bucky.<br/>Bucky is in love with Steve, while also harboring some sort of feelings for an assassin.<br/>Said assassin knows about love, loves another assassin, and needs to sort something out.</p><p>Perhaps said assassin should sort out this clusterfuck....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton is an Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology work for me going awol for a lil bit  
> I hope it's alright :) 
> 
> If this was you please let me know, you left without even a goodbye!  
> They were Steve, I was the others :)
> 
> ENJOYXX

**Do you think Clint would say yes if I asked him out on a date? BB**

What? SR

**What do you think Clint would say if I asked him to lunch? BB**

[Delay] I’m not sure Buck. SR

**You think he'd be nice about it though, either way? BB**

I don't think he'd be rude about it, no. SR

**You're not... Annoyed right? You said it was alright to like the same gender nowadays. Clint told me he was something called bisexual so I thought... Well I thought since he's a nice guy and all... BB**

No no, I'm not annoyed, it is okay don't worry. SR

**Stevie, you sure you're alright? I'm not getting that vibe... BB**

Hey don't worry about me I'm fine. SR

When'd you get so buddy with Clint? SR

**Uh... BB**

**Well he visits me more than you do. BB**

Oh... right, sorry. SR

**Yeah... And. Well he talks to me more too. Tries to make me go to Sam more. You're... More busy than him so I don't blame you. BB**

**Fury doesn't want him as much so he comes and keeps me company. BB**

I... I just, right okay well… I mean yeah I think he'd be cool with it, just gotta ask right? SR

**Alright. BB**

**Thanks Stevie. I appreciate it. BB**

No problem... Let me know how it goes. SR

 

_[An hour later]_

 

 

**He said no Steve. BB**

Oh... I'm sorry. SR

**Yeah... BB**

How come? SR

**Well... He said it was because of you. BB**

....Me? SR

**He told me to ask you about it but I don't know what I'm supposed to ask. BB**

Uh... right, just… just give me a minute. SR

 

_[To: Clint]_

What did you tell Bucky? SR

**_Well he came up and asked me out on a date... So I told him, ‘Go talk to your super soldier friend and get back to me. Maybe then I'll say yes’. CB_ **

**_I said it more nicely but that's the gist. CB_ **

He asked me if he should ask you out and I told him to go for it. He doesn't get why you said no. SR

**_Well maybe you should tell him then. CB_ **

No. SR

**_Well then he'll stay oblivious wont he. That's not very fair but it's not my place to tell him his best friend is in love with him. CB_ **

**_It's not my place to tell him you told me to baby sit him while you're away. CB_ **

Shut up alright? That doesn't matter anymore, I gotta move on, and let him do the same, you should have said yes Clint. SR

**_Does he know? Maybe he's only asking me because he thinks you don't care. CB_ **

That's not true. He likes you. SR

I'm not gonna muck him up, he's just trying to be normal. SR

**_Maybe he's going to be because he feels rejected by you... CB_ **

**_Dating me or dating you isn't going to be that different, let’s be frank here Cap. CB_ **

He's my best friend, I'm not messing that up. SR

**_He's my friend, maybe I don't want to mess that up. CB_ **

There is a difference. SR

**_What's that thing you told Nat? 'Its hard to find someone with shared life experience'. Yes, she told me about that, and look, Bucky is the only person in this universe with shared life experience. Maybe you should just ask him. CB_ **

No, he likes you...SR

**_Are you sure? CB_ **

Yes. SR

**_Have you asked him? CB_ **

...No. SR

**_Then you're not sure. Come back to me when you have talked to him, and give me his response, and if he asks me again I’ll say yes. Okay? CB_ **

...Okay SR

 

_[Meanwhile]_

**Stevie? BB**

Hey, sorry SR

**Everything alright? BB**

...Yeah, it's all good. You? SR

**Kinda bummed I was shot down, but I respect Clint's decision. Guess I'm not anybody’s type anymore haha. BB**

About that, he uh... listen I gotta tell you something. SR

**...Everything okay Steve? BB**

Yeah... I just... do you really like him? SR

**Yeah? I wouldn't have asked him on a date if I didn't like him. BB**

Okay, just one second alright? SR

**Alright. BB**

_[To: Clint]_

Look he told me he likes you. Don't make me do this SR

**_What did he say when you told him you loved him? CB_ **

Clint come on, don't… SR

**_You haven't told him? CB_ **

No. SR

**_Then I'm saying no to him. It's straight forward Rogers. CB_ **

Why are you being a dick? SR

**_I'm helping you Rogers, don't get shitty. CB_ **

He doesn't like me like that. He can't. SR

**_He might think the same about you. CB_ **

He doesn't... SR

**_You don't seem bi and how could he know? CB_ **

You're making my head hurt... God fine... if this blows up I'm blaming you. SR

**_Love you long time Cap. CB_ **

Go away. SR

 

_[To: Bucky]_

I love you. SR

**[Delay] Huh? BB**

That's why Clint said no... SR

**I don't understand. BB**

I. Love. You. Clint said no to you, because of that... He said if I told you and you asked him again he'd say yes, so... You can go ask him again, it's fine, he should say yes this time. SR

**[Long Delay] This is some kinda joke right? BB**

**This isn't fair Steve. This isn't funny. BB**

**You told me jokes were supposed to be funny and this isn't. BB**

...Right, sorry it's nothing. Forget it okay? SR

**What the fuck Steve? Do you think this is funny? All I'm trying to do is stop thinking I love you more than life and you decide to pull this shit? I was trying to move on... Did you organize this with Clint? Did he tell you? BB**

Wait what? No... I don't... No...SR

**He told you didn't he? BB**

**Fuck, I told him I was getting over it, and he decides to tell you what an ass. BB**

James, he didn't. SR

**Stop kidding around Steve the joke’s over. You can go back to saving the world and ignoring me. BB**

  
  
_[To: Clint]_

 He's pissed off and mad at both of us, hope you're happy. SR

_**What do you mean mad at both of us? CB** _

He thinks it's some sort of joke. SR

_**But why's he mad at me? CB** _

He said you told me something, I don't know. He stopped texting me. SR

**_Oh. Oh yeah he told me he loved you but was getting over it, I forgot. CB_ **

How do you forget something like that?! SR

**_It wasn't at the front of my mind. Maybe you should try to convince him that you're not joking. CB_ **

If you think I can do that you must not really know him. He's stubborn and thick headed, once he's got something in his mind it take forever to change it. SR

**_Well you are serumed up so you have forever right? CB_ **

Not the point. Point is he's mad and upset. SR

_**Well just leaving him mad and upset isn't helping anyone is it? CB** _

I ruined everything because I listened to you. SR

_**Are you not listening to me? CB** _

_**He loves you. Use your words and make him believe you love him too. CB**_  
  
I'm not good with words. SR

**_I heard that speech you made to SHIELD the day you took down those carriers man, you're a whizz. Just give it a go. CB_ **

**_If all else fails I'll talk to him and get back to you. CB_ **

You should probably do that, he won't text me back SR

**_Seriously? What a child. I'll call him hang on. CB_ **

****

_[An Hour Later. To: Steve]_

**I'm going to slap your face one day Steven. I'm going to do it with my metal arm and it will hurt. BB**

...Well, you did already punch me with it, and that hurt, so I'll take your word for it. SR

**Don't bring that up. You know you don't bring that up. What the fuck Steve? I asked if everything was alright when I first asked you about Clint, what the fuck is wrong with you? BB**

I'm sorry, and everything was fine, I just, wanted you to... be okay, you just, seemed excited about it and I didn't wanna be that jerk that told you that he likes you just after you tell them about someone else. SR

**Steve, I thought dames were your thing. BB**

I'm bisexual... like Clint SR

**Oh. Shit. Steve... I'm sorry I got mad. BB**

It's alright Buck... SR

**I uh... Don't know what to say now. BB**

**When are you back in New York? BB**

I’m… Wait, how do you know I’m out of town? SR

**Clint has no filter. BB**

Of course he told you. Soon hopefully. SR

**Alright. BB**

**[Delay] What do you think Steve Rogers would say if I asked him on a date? BB**

...I think he'd say yes. SR

**Steve when you come back to New York do you want to grab a coffee? BB**

Yes, I'd love to. SR

**Great. I uh... I love you Steve. BB**

Jeez... I love you to Buck. SR

 

_[An Hour Later. To: Steve]_

**_Do I get like... Money, for hooking you two up? Because I feel like I deserve it. CB_ **

...No, absolutely not. SR

Thank you though. SR

**_But you owe me money. CB_ **

Shut up or I'll tell Nat you watch her sleep. SR

**_Fine. You don’t owe me money. CB_ **


End file.
